Jennifer McMahon
Biography Season 3 (3.1) * She is 23 years old and from Oregon. When she lived in Oregon, she grew up around horses [she is riding a horse for the biography]. Riding is an escape from stress, because when you’re on your horse, it’s just you and them, and it’s very relaxing. As soon as she could sit up, she started riding a horse. She did lead line on my pony. She started competitively doing it when she was 11. She was a champion barrel racer for many years. She won lots of money, horse trailers, saddles, belt buckles, all kinds of stuff. She says it takes a lot of dedication to be a champion – to be the best, you have to give everything that you have. She’s been preparing by taking dance classes and working out and making sure that her hair is done and her nails are done, and that she’s looking right. She’s been a champion in barrel racing, and she thinks she can take her experiences from that and put it towards becoming a DCC. Confessionals Season 3: 6 (T12th most) Season 3 (3.1) * I want to be a DCC because I want to be one of the best. * Biography * We are waiting to find out if we made it into the semifinals. * to finals I really didn’t think I was going to make it. I messed up so bad on the dance, so I was, like, crying, and then they called my number, and I was like, “eee.” (3.5) * It’s always fun to dress up and put makeup on. I’m a girl. (3.8) * It feels really good that I can say that I’m actually a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. I’ve worked so hard, and I’ve moved a lot of miles, and I’m so excited. And I’m so thankful. Commentary Season 3 (3.1) * judging She had really brassy blonde hair, and she’s so pretty./ But I kept saying, I think she’d be a fun makeover, and I think my instincts were right, because her picture is… prettier here that she was today./ I liked her a lot./ Okay, good. (3.2) * To me, if I was judging you on Saturday finals, I’d be like, “kay, next.” You’ve got to hit it harder. – Kitty Other Season 3 (3.1) * Shown telling the judges she is 23 years old at preliminaries * Shown being invited to finals (3.2) * Is shown performing while Kitty gives a confessional about being disappointed pre-finals with the lack of energy * When asked if she would date Tony Romo, she says they’re not supposed to date or interact with the football players, so she would want to represent the cheerleaders in a positive way. * Shown performing her solo at finals (3.3) * At the first meeting, she is announced as one of the people who failed the test (3.5) * Makeover glamour shot (with before and after) Category:DCC Category:S3 Rookie Category:1 year